Aurelie Deveraux
Aurelie is a vampire who is a part of the Volturi guard. She is the younger, adoptive sister of Alec and Jane, with the ability to create tangible illusions. Biography Aurelie was born in the south of France, on the fourteenth of April, in the early 9th century. Her father was a man who had, before her birth, quickly gone up in the ranks of the royal military, and as a result, he was in the favor of Charlemagne, the emperor of the era. Though her parents were often busy with either political affairs or running the household, her childhood was relatively peaceful. She was often entertained by her handmaidens when her parents were unable to spend their time with her. When she was three years old, her parents were killed by a group of rebels as they made their way back to the estate from a meeting in the North. Fearful that the child would be killed by the rebels, her handmaid quickly fled the castle with her, and they made their way north, eventually ending up in England. After a few days of staying in a local inn, her handmaiden made arrangements for her to stay at a local orphanage. Aurelie lived in the orphanage for the next seven years, until she was ten years old. The matron of the establishment was an unkindly woman who cared little for the children, and fed them scarcely. In order to feed herself, Aurelie would dance in the streets for the men of the town. She would feed herself with the coins that they would toss to her, but more than the food, she fed off of the attention that they gave her as well. When she was nearing her eleventh birthday, she was adopted by a woman who had lost her two children some ten years before Aurelie's birth. The woman treated her with kindness, and did her best to make her comfortable in her new home. However, she quickly came to realize that she had been adopted as a sort of replacement to the daughter that the woman had lost, due to the uncannily similar appearance that she shared with the late child. In order to stay in favor of her new mother, she resorted to outlandish actions in an attempt to become more like her adoptive sister, including starving herself (her mother had insisted that her old child was far smaller than her slightly-chubby new one) On her way home one day, she collapsed in the snow, half-dead from the cold and her own self-starvation. She was found by a member of the Volturi, and out of mercy, she was brought to Volterra and changed in the hopes that she would display some sort of useful power. Upon waking up from the painful transformation, she quickly became acquainted with Jane and Alec, the supposedly lost children of her mother. Though she admired and revered Jane, due to the obsessive way that her mother spoke to her, she quickly connected in a friendlier way. A few centuries later, she went on her first solo mission in over a hundred years. She expected to deal with just a few vampires, but she quickly became overwhelmed, and she ended up raped and attacked by a rogue vampire. The attack left her both physically scarred, with deep slash marks across her stomach, and mentally scarred. She became paranoid, frantic, and jumpy, never allowing anyone to touch her, or see her without clothes on Elysian Peace (RP 1) Aurelie was first scene at the masquerade with her mate, though she did not do much to participate in the festivities. When the castle was attacked without warning and a part of it blown off, Aurelie and Jane were separated from their respective mates, and found their way down to a labryrinth of tunnels below the castle that had been made in the past in case of an attack. Eventually, Joseph and Remus were able to get in contact with them, and they met up with one another in one of the lesser used courtyards. Aurelie and Remus returned to the castle after the chaos had settled down, while her sister and Joseph fled up to the north, heading into Germany and the surrounding countries. Though she knew that it was not safe for her and Remus to stay in the castle, she waited a few days to make her move, knowing that Aro would find it suspicious if she and Jane disappeared at the same time. Before they were able to leave, however, Jane and Joseph were recaptured. As much as she wanted to help her sister, she knew that she had no power to stop, and thus she and Remus left as they had planned. Physical Appearance Aurelie is 4'5" with long, white blonde hair that falls in thick, large curls extending a few inches past her hips. She has lean, compact figure similar to that of a dancer's body, with a smaller chest, but well developed legs, and a slender waistline. Her eyes are bright red, the trademark of vampires who regularly consume human blood, and they turn black the longer she goes without feeding. As a human, her eyes were green. Like all vampires, she has porcelain white skin, and purple, bruise like circles around her eyes. One of her most prominent features are the seven, claw-made scars that extend from the bottom of her left breast, and end just above her right hip bone. Personality & Traits Aurelie has a tendency to gravitate towards those who are kind to her. Though she can often come across as cold, vain, and snappy, she is kind to those who treat her well, regardless of where they come from, or even their species. In the presence of those who she feels most comfortable around, she is fiercely loyal, playful, sarcastic, and even flirtatious, though she knows who to keep her hands off of. However, she also has a habit of becoming jealous if ever she feels that she is not getting the attention that she deserves, and this has resulted in many fights between her and her sister. She can be vain and cold, acting like the child she is physically. However, after her Awakening, she starts to gain a bit more of a serious and responsible nature. Powers & Abilities Tactile Illusions Due to the constant desire to be anywhere and anywho but where and who she was as a human, she gained the supernatural ability to create illusions. These illusions are true and tangible, but they can disappear the moment that she wishes them to. Whenever she is stressed or anxious, random illusions will manifest around her as a representation of her inner emotions. As a newborn, this issue prompted Aro to give her an empty tower in the castle, where she could go for a few hours until she could get her gift under control. Though Aro found her ability to be useful, it was clear to her that he also found the glittering, sparkling quality that they gave off to be a little irksome. In addition to her illusions, she shares the same powers as every other vampire, including extreme speed, strength, and resilience. Relationships Aro While she once adored her former master as much as any member of the Volturi, constant betrayals and senseless violence caused her to turn against him. When he attacked her sister and her (eventual) brother-in-law, it was the last straw. She escaped his clutches as quickly as she could manage with her mate and sought out places that they would be able to hide until they could be reunite with her sister. Jane Though Jane can be a little harsh and cold, she and Aurelie are about as close as any sister's can be. Aurelie adores her sister almost as much as her own mate, and she will do just about anything for her. However, her views of her sister tend to be somewhat skewed due to what her adoptive mother drilled into her mind as a child. Alec Remus Lucas Remus is Aurelie's mate, and they met less than a decade before the start of the first roleplay. Though their relationship tended to be extremely complicated and dangerous at first, by the time of the first roleplay he had been more or less accepted as her mate and allowed to live with her in the castle. When Aurelie decided that it would be dangerous for them to stay in the castle, with the knowledge of Joseph's presence during the masquerade, he came with her when they made their escape.. Etymology Media Portrayal Category:Females Category:Volturi Guard Category:Volturi Category:Original Characters Category:Original Vampires Category:Characters with special abilities Category:Witches